The Deepest Truth
by LemonyCrosby
Summary: Jacob Black has imprinted on the one person that can tear his world apart. With the strain of being a new Alpha of a growing pack and Sam threatening war on all vampires, where does Jacob's love fit in? Even worse...if he keeps ignoring it, he risks a fate worse than death, the loss of his wolf. Jakeward
1. Chapter 1

**Bit of an a/n: I'm not saying that I've left the Naruto fandom, but I am saying that I don't see an update for Parasite within the new future.**

**Important!**

**I have not read any of the Twilight books or seen any other movie but the first one. I would tell you why, but I don't think you much care about that. However, I have tried to stay as true to the cannon's relationships as possible. You can call this a post-Breaking Dawn minus the mutant baby. That didn't happen.**

**Expect heavy slash...just not anytime soon. I'll be making this as realistic as a werewolf-vamp pairing deserves.**

**Without further ado, I bring you _The Deepest Truth_.**

* * *

**The Deepest Truth: Chapter 1**

Jacob Black was an Alpha of five years.

He watched with lazy eyes as his pack mates played on the forest floor. Jacob was perched high in one of higher oak trees in the compound. _His_ compound. His lips curled in a smile at that. The pack was phased below their coats glazed with the remnants of another heavy rain.

They'd grown by leaps and bounds. His original four had expanded to twenty-six and now ranged from elders who had immigrated from the southern tribes to infants born of fresh imprints. And they were all his. His pack mates, held together by a bond thicker than blood. They were his family, his sisters, his brothers, his sons, his daughters. They had flourished under his care ad he would die a hundred times for each and every one of them.

_'Jake! C'mon man you've been up there forever!'_

Quil, his long time friend, and his rock after his heart had been ripped out of his chest and shattered.

_'Yeah grandpa, you've been up there long enough.'_

Leah, his Beta. The fastest member of their pack with the sharpest tongue.

_'Jake, are you alright?'_

Seth, no longer the youngest of their pack, but still the sweetest. He was one of the main caretakers of all the newly turned, teaching them the ways of pack life, hunting, phasing, and hierarchy.

Jacob closed his eyes and shut the mental gateway. He could hear the confused and concerned grunts of his pack below. He grit his teeth and released what he hoped would be a placating growl. He was the Alpha, and he was just fine where he was.

Slowly he could hear the play start back up again, but it seemed more hollow than before. His pack was worried, and it was his fault. Jacob leaped off the tree and phased, his paws tearing into the mossy dirt. And in a few breaths, he was miles away from the compound.

And already he could feel it. It was a dragging feeling, a rejection. His wolf was rejecting him. A wounded howl escaped Jacob as he fought to keep the spirit of his wolf, but the tighter he gripped, the more it slipped away, until he found himself naked and human on the forest floor.

"Damn it!" He pounded the ground and panted. The night was still around him, with nothing but cricket chirping and hooting owls. He growled lowly and lashed out, punching a crater through a tree. But it wasn't enough. Blow by blow he leveled the clearing, but it felt like the rage was a sea and he was drowning in it, punching one wave only to be smothered by another.

A branch snapped. And Jacob tensed, almost salivating at the thought of a fight. The scent reached him first, and then the head of Billy Black emerged from the foliage. His dark visage, turned to one of shock then morphed into one of pity.

Useless anger flared within Jacob. "What are you doing here?"

Billy didn't answer immediately, but instead looked around them and with a sorry shake of his head said, "you still haven't accepted it."

Pain pricked behind Jacob's lids. "Fuck dad..."

In nearly an instant, Billy Black was beside his son, supporting him upward as burning tears soaked the front of his shirt. A pained moan bubbled at Jacob's throat and Billy's heart broke for his son. His son, the Alpha. His son, the second head of the Quileute tribe. And his son, Fate's whipping boy.

"Have you talked to-"

"Don't say his name!" His voice ragged.

"Son." Billy's voice was firm. "It's been five years...you can't keep ignoring this."

Jacob grunted.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Quiet, then. "The funeral."

Billy's grip tightened. Charlie Swan's funeral was eight months ago.

"Jacob you can't-"

"I know!" Jacob snarled pushing away from his father. He stalked across the splintered clearing.

"Well if you know," Billy said getting to his feet. "Why haven't you?"

"Because it hurts." The words were whispered and were carried away by the wind. Jacob turned around and was faced with the haggard look of concern on his father. Concern for him. Guilt burned through him. Louder he answered:

"I can't." Jacob put up a hand before Billy could interrupt.

"Ever since's Em's death at the hands of some new-born, Sam is practically out for the blood of every vampire in existence..."

Billy's mouth twisted at that. The Council was at a split decision of what to do with Sam. Everyone knew that the death of the imprinted would render any wolf incapable of leadership, but Sam held influence. And with Emily being the mother of that pack, her death had enraged every member of the Uley pack to the point that they were ready to plan a full-scale invasion. It was only through the combined efforts of Jacob's sizable pack and the Council that the treaty was upheld.

"...and even if Sam miraculously changes his mind, there's still the small fact that He. Is. Married. Has been for five years." Jacob's voice was tired. He'd been having the same conversation with himself for the last four and a half years.

The forest was still for a few moments before Billy made a decision. He knew that it was close to treason, he knew that many lives, and many families would break, but he also knew that he would let the world burn before he'd let his son wither away.

"Jacob Black." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. It shook beneath him.

"I may have never imprinted, but I have been in love." Jacob stilled completely. His father never talked about his mother. He saw his dad's eyes glittered with strong memory.

"It feels as though you're entire world makes sense. The deepest part of you is tethered with another and you feel more grounded to life then you've ever been. You're sight is both clear and wonderfully hazy with both the best parts of sunshine and moonlight. And you feel everything." Billy searched out his son's eyes with intent and saw the love that smoldered within him as clear as crystal. He smiled.

"Love is life's best gift. And wolves have been given the chance to experience it most clearly. I know it isn't convenient, I know that it will be difficult. But son, when I first looked into your mother's eyes I knew first that I was empty, then I knew that she would be the one to complete me."

Jacob sunk to his knees as the feelings that swirled within him constantly were laid bare before him. He felt empty like skins of game left from the hunts. But at the same time he felt ferocious love, a passion that surpassed all thoughts, all reason, and it ached unexpressed within him.

"Damn it," Jacob whispered, hot tears pooled again. His blood was calling him, pleading that he go into Forks and claim what was rightfully his and destroy everything that was in his way. But it was hopeless: His love was already in love. A wave of despair crushed into him like a tide. And a pained whine sounded deep in his throat.

Suddenly he felt calloused fingers tilting his face upwards.

Billy brought his son's red-rimmed eyes to his own. "You cannot afford to give up Jacob. Your pack need's it's Alpha. The Quileute needs it's chief. And, though he doesn't know it, your mate needs his match."

Jacob gasped as the spirit of his wolf rallied within him at the words. His father laughed.

"Your wolf agrees I'm sure. You see Jacob, denying your love is denying the biggest truth of yourself. Your wolf rejects you because you reject it." Billy's tone dipped seriously."Do not keep rejecting it Jacob, or you'll loose it forever."

Jacob's palm rose to his heart as the truth of that statement rang grave in his mind. If he didn't do something soon, he'd loose his wolf. And that was worse than death.

"What do I do then?" He felt weak, but somewhat cleared. And slowly, he felt the smallest tendrils of his wolf coming back to him. Billy smiled again, clapped his back, and raised his son to his feet.

"You follow your heart." Pride dripped from Billy's voice. "What many don't realize, is that Imprinting does not only affect the wolf, but the imprinted as well. Imprinting is nature's way of correcting the balance, and she's chosen you to do it."

Jacob wanted to be confused, wanted to pretend as though he didn't believe what he heard. But deep down he knew, the path of direction was clear. Jacob nodded slowly and walked, disappearing into the foliage.

"It will be hard." Billy murmured aloud and turned back the way he came. "But that's our son, headstrong, stubborn, and brave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for all the support in the story! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Deepest Truth: Chapter 2**

"He's lost his mind."

Seth looked over at his Beta from behind the stacks of boxes between them. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing Leah."

The woman snorted and threw towels into the cardboard in front of her. "Oh, so you don't find the random decision to pack up shop to Forks strange?"

Seth rolled his eyes and arranged the plates neatly._ 'It's definitely strange...downright weird in fact. Just the name 'Forks' was forbidden the months after the wedding..."_

"It's different." Seth said carefully. "But remember the sudden trip down to Kansas?"

Everyone thought Jacob had lost his mind, when he'd suggested a little road trip down south. But, strange enough, there had been a wolf tribe in the middle of a war in rural Kansas. That move had nearly doubled their pack and made them many friends among the southern pack leaders.

Leah grunted. "Yeah, yeah. So he's got some lucky clovers hidden about, but this is different, y'know?"

Seth hummed and focused even harder on packing. _'Of course I know. I know him better than anyone, and he's been getting more and more distant...maybe this is what he needs.'_

The door-curtain was pushed aside and the air seemed to tense as Jacob walked in. He looked back and forth between Seth and Leah and then laughed.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys were plotting mutiny."

Seth's eyebrows shot up. _'That's the cheeriest I've heard him in years.'_

Jacob walked in further with a roguish grin and clapped him on the back. He eyed the room, taking stock of all the boxes and nodded, his grin widening. "You guys are moving right along then, great."

Seth exchanged subtle glances with Leah.

"Oh c'mon guys, you act like you don't know me." There was a bit of an edge to his voice, but the grin was still firmly in place.

_'Well that's partly true.'_ Seth tried to smile back, but it looked plastered. Leah, of course, had different plans.

"Alright, spill it Black, just was plan do you have up your sleeve this time?" The tone was a careful one. Seth looked between the Alpha and the Beta wondering vaguely if any answers would come from this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jacob said reclining against the wall.

Leah strode up to him and pointed a finger at his chest. "You're depressed for nearly a year, then you run off in the forest, and now we're moving to Forks. What's gotten into you?"

_'Oh man. Back off Leah just back off. He's in a good mood for the first time in forever, just let him be.'_

The Alpha was infamous for his temper, and the best way to set him off is disrespect. But if there was anyone who could get away with it- Jacob laughed, the waves reverberating around the room- it would be Leah, the loudmouth Beta.

"I wasn't depressed." Jacob pouted at the glare Leah gave him.

"Yes you were! You were totally depressed, worse than Seth when we ran out of chocolate!"

Jacob's laugh rang out clear and loud throughout the compound. Seth couldn't hold his glare and it cracked into a grin.

_'Jacob's back, and things were going to change.'_

* * *

Alice Cullen needed a break.

_'I mean HONESTLY! Between Bella and Edward christening every available surface...'_

Bella had been quite the strange case when it took her nearly a year and a half to mature from her new born self. From what Alice could tell, she'd come out of it with superior senses than any of them and a sex drive to match. Edward, to the shock of all, matched her drive, 'the sex demons' Jasper had dubbed them. Alice tried, unsuccessfully, to shake the vision of walking into her room to find her vanity destroyed coupled with the smell of sex that hung in the room like a curtain.

_'And I don't even think it was them that time considering that Rosalie had taken it as a personal challenge to screw more than Edward.'_ Alice wrinkled her nose at that. _'Then poor Esme and Carlisle having making constant trips down to La Push and fussing with those dirty mutts. Then Jasper's been caught in the middle of it.'_

A laugh bubbled from her throat at the thought of her husband's turmoil from ridiculously turned on to frantically stressed._ 'He just might need that vacation sooner than planned.'_

Alice leaned against a towering pine and took a deep breath, the air was like fresh water to her mind. Her sight fuzzed as the familiar drowsiness of a vision took over.

_She was in a forest clearing, but that was all she could make out because there was a ring of black around her. 'Wolves.' After all, what else could block her vision so completely?_

_"She's dead! Don't you get it you bastards? Dead!" Alice whirled around, her eyes widening in shock. 'Edward?'_

_It was. His golden eyes were alight with rage, and he was shaking, nearly vibrating with anger. She'd never seen him so...unrestrained._

_Edward was vibrating with anger as he stood frozen, listening to a garbled response. Then he lunged, fangs bared, into the darkness._

Alice shot upwards panting. Her eyes darted around almost forgetting where she was. She scrambled to her feet, and quickly ran the few miles back to the coven.

* * *

"4...3...2... Hey, wait! No fair!"

Jacob watched with curled lips as Seth ran after two wrestling pups. He bellowed a laugh as one of the particularly vicious pups kicked out a paw and caused Seth tumble.

_'I hate to admit it but Leah was right. Camping out is better than renting a hotel.'_

It was nearly eight o'clock at night, the second night in their journey to Forks. Instead of forking over the ridiculous sum of money to house everyone, they had pulled their trucks over wherever the trees allowed them to and spread out.

Most of those appointed to drive were resting, their snouts flaring in sleep. But the younger ones chased each other around, wrestled, or were smoking and drinking around several campfires that had been started. Leah lounged at his side propped against his pick-up truck.

"This is the life, eh Jake?"

His eyes were drawn upward, bathing in the light of the moon.

"It is."

It was bright out tonight, a good omen, his father always said._ 'He said a lot of things.'_

Jacob's mouth quirked at the thought of their conversation all those months ago. Jacob argued with himself for weeks afterward, going so far as to dismiss the encounter with his father as him being high of the leaves Quil convinced him to smoke that morning.

But night after night it got worse. Whatever he housed within him- _'I'll be damned if I call it love.' _-burned so fiercely, that in some moments it would phase him without warning then his wolf would reject him just as quickly leaving him naked. Jacob groaned as he remembered the looks he received when it happened during a wedding. _'God I don't think I'll ever live that down, and next to the cake too! That was a frustrating month.'_

It didn't take another episode like that show Jacob that his father was right, and it was getting to the point where relations between him and his wolf were outright hostile. Jacob snorted as he remembered the man-to-wolf conversation he'd had in front of the mirror when the growling got persistant._ 'Stubborn thing. Stubborn but right.'_

His eyes darkened at the dreams he had that night. Jacob licked his lips as he remembered how delicious his mate looked, his image brought crystal clear before him, almost as though Jacob was watching him through a window.

He was showering, the pale, sculpted body arching under the spray. His hair was tinged red with the blood of a hunt and it framed a perfect face, contorted in pleasure from the heat. Jacob could feel himself hardening with the memory.

_'Down boy, down. Self-control, you remember that, right?'_ Jacob let out a breath. It didn't take much more convincing after that. And in perfect timing too, the treaty renewal was scheduled for the thirty-first.

_'Maybe I can talk some sense into Sam...well, no, probably not. But it doesn't matter. It's sacred law that another wolf can't harm the imprinted of another. Assuming I can woo him of course.'_

Jacob frowned. _'Yeah, that'll get messy...and Leah's staring at me...now glaring...did I miss something..?'_

"Huh?" Jacob said, rubbed his head with embarrassment. "Did you say something?

She rolled her eyes. "I asked why are we going to Forks. We've packed enough for a good month and a half. Are we moving there?

Jacob bit his lip, debating with himself. 'She is second in command. She's got the right to know. Especially since if this goes to hell, we'll be looking at both a war with Sam and the pretty zombies. But damn she is not going to be happy.'

"Leah, I-"

A sharp, pained howl sliced through his sentence, and Jacob was phased and running before it ended.

_'What is it? What happened?'_ He demanded over the link. One of his pack mates were hurt, a female by the sound of it.

Leah, Seth and four others were right behind him. They darted through the woods trying to stay true to the direction of the cry. Then a weak moan:

_'Alpha...attacked...ambush..hurtdeadvampire...'_

A roar ripped through Jacob as the link fissured out. A vampire killed one of his. A stinking corpse killed one of his pack. The sour stench of dead flesh, assaulted his nostrils. Vampires. At least six.

He spotted the glittery glare first, and then he leapt, his jaws agape. He ripped into the monster, their blood splattering his fur. He let the body sever in his jaw, then spit it out as he ran further. He growled to Seth to follow him Leah and the others could handle themselves in battle.

Jacob sprinted to the clearing's end, where two fallen figures laid still in the grass.

_'No...no, no, no.'_

They bent down at the wolves that phased at Jacob's touch. Arthur and Janelle, father and daughter, a couple of the immigrants from Kansas. His pack mates. Seth didn't need to check for a pulse, because Jacob knew. He felt the broken links, the links he failed to protect.

* * *

Jasper sensed her first from his patrol, but Alice sent a strong wave of urgency toward him. _'Not now. I've gotta know, something's different about this one.'_

Alice was never one to overreact about a vision, especially one so shifty as this one, but something was off. _'He was more than angry, there was fear, so much fear I could taste it.'_

_'Edward!'_ She tried to project the thought as loud as she could. Alerting the others about the vision would only cause division, more variables, and thus many, _many_ more ways for that vision to come true. _'No, the less that know the better.'_

"Know what?" Edward Cullen met her at the front porch looking equal parts of concerned brother and disheveled lover; she nearly laughed in his face.

_'I had a vision.'_ She searched his eyes trying to push the seriousness that she felt into his understanding. _'Don't tell anyone, okay?'_

"Alright, alright." He said with a confused, but humoring smile. Alice bit her lip and shared the vision. She watched as his mouth thinned, then bowed in a deep frown. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted as the screen door was opened by Bella Swan, pale, beautiful, and worried.

"Is everything okay?" She asked looking from Alice to her husband. Edward swept her to his side, the frown still on his face.

"Just fine!" Alice said brightly and flashed a brilliant smile. "I was just car browsing today and I fell in love with the new Infinity on the brochure, but it doesn't come in until 2016 and I was thinking that Edward could push around some of his influence and..."

_'Edward, have you had any recent contact with the wolves?'_ Alice kept her eyes focused on Bella, who was cracking up.

"No, Alice." Edward said blandly. "Doubt if I could really because I haven't spoken to any of them since we rented that limo for our wedding." Edward said pulling Bella closer to him and kissing her temple. Bella purred beneath him, and Alice felt a migraine coming over her.

_'Really? Ugh, can't you desecrate the forest for a change?'_

Edward shot a look at Alice, before kissing his wife soundly on the lips. "You had fifty years with Jasper before you came to live with us." He gave a wicked grin as Bella nipped at the lobe of his ear. "Don't judge."

Bella cackled in his arms as Edward growled and swept her inside, slamming the door behind them. Alice smiled fondly after them before turning her gaze back to the forest.

_'Yeah, those years were wild. Scarred quite a bit of humans I think.'_

As if on cue, Jasper from the yard and put his hands on either side of her, caging her against the railing. He kissed cheek.

"Thinking about me I hope?" He breathed huskily, the cool of his breath tickling her ears. Alice snickered.

"Always," she winked and gave her husband a peck on the lips. "It's just been quite a day."

Jasper hummed behind her, "you know I can feel when you're hiding something."

Alice sighed, turning around to search the amber eyes of her mate._ 'He's apart of me, the other half of my soul. The vision might not even mean anything. I can tell him. But is it that important?'_ "I'm not...It's just... I might just be overreacting."

Jasper nuzzled the side of her neck, sending a thrill up her spine. "What is it?"

"Well," Alice started, then fell off a bit as the rubs became licks. "You know I can't think when you do that..."

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes, yes, they needed a vacation from the mad house.

"Well, I had vision." Jasper hummed behind her. "Edward was in it. He...he was yelling at a bunch of werewolves."

"Yelling?"

"Yeah, well, screaming at them really. He kept shouting "she's dead." But no name. I'd never seen him so angry before." Alice said worriedly. "But that wasn't the worst bit..."

"On the way back here, I started going through the family, there's only so many people Edward could get so angry for, cause you know he doesn't really care humans," she laughed hesitantly running a hand through her hair. "He's gotten better though, I mean, ever since that rebellion with Carlisle, but he's better, right? Anyways regardless of the species but still it would have to be someone so important that he and-"

"Alice." His soothing, calm tone, he was holding her tightly. If she'd been alive, she would have colored with embarrassment, instead she flashed him a shaky but grateful smile. She took a breath.

"I went through everyone's future me, Esme, Rosalie, but..." She wrung her hands.

"Bella?" Jasper murmured rubbing the sides of her arms.

"I couldn't find her."

"She could've just been with the shad-"

"No!" Alice burst out. "I mean, that's what I thought at first. But..." She waved her hands trying to pin down the words. "It feels different. When Edward ran into the shadows, I knew he was in the shadows. I could _feel_ him there. But when I looked for Bella, I couldn't find her."

"You don't mean..."

"I don't know." Alice whispered. "I couldn't feel her _anywhere_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Joblackero asked in a review why I write for a fandom I haven't read or seen. The honest to goodness truth? I saw a story in it, and I wanted to write it. Well, that and Jake and Ed are too hot not to ship, yeah?**

* * *

**The Deepest Truth: Chapter 3**

Leah and Quil looked at him first with shock, then with identical scowls. Jacob fought the urge to rub out his migraine, a show of weakness. He wanted them to know that he was making this decision from his best frame of mind. Leah wasn't above using such objections when it came to the good of the pack.

_'Good thing Seth isn't here...he wouldn't be mad, but he'd be disappointed. Hell, I'm disappointed. Talk about fucked up timing.'_

Jacob looked around the meeting room. It was a small space with no windows, and dark save for the candles that lined the walls. They stood around a rectangular table with him at the head, Leah at his right, and Quil on the left. Jacob hoped that this would be the last meeting that would be held like this. He wasn't used to seeing his Beta and his third-in-command look at him like he was the enemy.

Yet, despite their seething, they still understood respect. His wolf growled contently at that. He waited just a little longer to see whether they'd break formation. They didn't. After a contemptuous silence, he said:

"Speak."

"What the fuck?" "What are you thinking?"

Leah threw Quil a look. He stiffened; and with thin lips deferred to his Beta. She slammed her gaze back to Jacob, her hair whirled behind her like a mane.

"You are my Alpha." She spat out the title. "Which is the only thing that is restraining me from..."

She turned her face to the side, her nostrils flared and panting.

_'Damn. If Leah has to curb her own tongue...'_

"Two of our own dead." She squared herself to face him, disgust written plainly in her eyes.

"Do they mean nothing to you?"

Jacob grimaced as the words cut him. His wolf roared in indignation.

_'They were pack.' _Jacob's eyes burned as he remembered the mangled body of the young girl and her father. Two wolves that had entrusted their lives to Jacob and bound their safety with that of the pack's. _'I didn't keep that honor. I didn't honor that trust. Fuck I'm practically shitting on their memory.'_

"They are pack." Jacob said hoarsely. "Pack is everything."

"You aren't acting like it." Leah scoffed. "How can you expect us, let alone the pack, not to seek retribution. Would you have us ignore-"

"No!" Jacob said gripping the table. "We will have our revenge. I just said we will not speak a word of it to Sam."

"Sam is your Brother Alpha, our packs are kin under the Quileute banner. We can't not tell him." Leah huffed.

"And it isn't just us you have to consider, Jacob." Quil spoke quietly, he looked to Leah. She nodded for him to continue. "But our fallen were also immigrants, they have blood kin within the camp. How are we to control what all of our members say?"

"They will obey their Alpha." Jacob growled, in synch with his wolf. He dared Quil to say differently. He didn't. Then:

"What happened to you?" Leah said. "Once upon a time you would have gone to war against any bloodsucker that dared to take a swipe at our kits. And now you sit on your Alpha throne and declare that we have to keep this a _secret_?"

"Watch yourself, Leah." Jacob said lowly. "Sam is not in any position to think when it comes to vampires. If we told him what happened, he would lead a crusade against all vampires, including the Cullens."

"Good riddance." Leah muttered, but shrank back at the rage that burned in her Alpha's eyes.

"Are you doing this for Bella?" Quil looked carefully at his Alpha.

_'How DARE he!'_

"You're treading thin ice." Jacob warned, but Quil continued.

"If I'm to convince our pack to keep silent, I need to know why."

"Do you?" Jacob asked dangerously. "Isn't it enough that your Alpha demands your silence?"

Quil swallowed hard but stared resolutely at Jacob. "I couldn't live with myself for ignoring their blood. It calls for vengeance and I know you can feel it too."

Lea walked from around the table and stood between the two, looking Jacob straight in the eye.

"As can I, Jacob. I was with Jennifer, that's her name you know, when she went for her first hunt. She was fast, faster than any of the new pups, and I remember thinking, she's just like me..." Her voice tapered off. She coughed. "I had to bury her yesterday, and the thought that her cry will be silenced is revolting."

Jacob regarded his council solemnly, their looks of defiance strong and complete. He sighed and shook his head.

"Sit down." He said. Quil let out a breath he'd been holding, and Leah walked stiffly back around the table to her side. They sat.

"What I'm about to tell you is in complete confidence. No other living soul is allowed to know, do you understand?" Both of them nodded their heads. Jacob sighed before sitting down.

"I've imprinted."

Leah's eyes widened while Quil smiled.

"That's fantastic!" He said. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Jacob's lips thinned. "It isn't a girl."

Silence. Then:

"Oh, okay." Quil again. His voice was careful, but held such an excitement, Jacob almost let hope flare in his chest. "To be honest, I thought Seth was going to be the first to come out and..."

"Quil?" Leah said not taking her eyes off of Jacob. "Shut up."

Quil snapped his mouth closed with a sour look at his Beta.

"Then who is he?" Leah asked running a nail along the edge of the table. Jacob grimaced.

_'She's not going to like this. In fact, she's going to downright hate it.' _His gaze flicked to Quil, who practically buzzed with curiosity._ 'Of course he's going to be happy. He's the only one of us who is happily imprinted with his mate sleeping soundly outside. Leah hasn't ever imprinted. After Sam...' _He shied away from the thought and cleared his throat.

"You two aren't allowed to tell a living soul." He repeated lowly, searching their eyes. Jacob sighed, drumming on the table.

_'Just tell them dammit!'_

"Edward Cullen." He said it so low, that they strained to hear it. Jacob watched as emotions flitted over their face. Shock. Disgust? Or was that pity? Anger. Yep that one was clear.

"Leah?" Jacob asked. But Leah shook her head, not meeting his gaze. He turned to Quil who looked at him with a mixture of wonder and pity.

"How long have you known?" Quil asked quietly.

"Five years."

Quil recoiled, his eyes huge. "But you haven't...he hasn't...how did-"

"I ignored it." Jacob said. He rubbed at his head . _'Call me weak if they want to...damn my head is killing me.'_

"You ignored it." Quil repeated incredulously. "You can't just ignore an imprinting. It should have drove you insane."

"You sound disappointed." Jacob muttered. "Besides, it didn't matter. I had to ignore it."

"Why?" Leah asked quietly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"For the good of the pack." Jacob said, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "When I found out, a couple weeks later Emily was killed. It would have torn the clan apart if I had went to the tribe with it."

"And so what? Four years pass and you still deny it?" Quil asked, amazement coloring his voice.

"Don't you get it?" Jacob sharply, anger shading his tone. "I imprinted on a vampire. Our mortal enemy or did you forget? You know, the species you were just demanding me to crucify three minutes ago?"

He looked between them, daring them to contradict him. They stayed quiet, looking everywhere but him. Jacob groaned, his headache now spreading down to his neck. He stood up to dismiss them, but Leah beat him to it.

"So you're pursuing it?" It was more of a statement coming from Leah. Quil looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

_'It's not like I have a choice. I wish I could say that it's because of my wolf. I wish I could call it a freak accident and that I don't have any feelings for the leech.' _

"Yes, I am."

_'But my core burns for him. I see him in my dreams and it drives me insane to not be able to touch him when I wake up. I have the urge to rip into anyone else who touches him, and I feel like there's a part of me missing without him.'_

"It'll take a lot of convincing. But if you promise we'll get revenge for Jennifer and her father's death, I'm sure the pack will keep their silence." Leah said tiredly. She nodded at both Quil and Jacob before leaving.

Jacob frowned, but Quil stood and clapped him on the shoulder.

"She'll come around, you know she doesn't exactly have warm feelings towards Imprinting."

Jacob turned slightly. "You're really okay with this?"

Quil smiled. "Everyone in my family is together because they've imprinted. My dad used to always tell me that Imprinting was never about finding a pretty mate, as much as finding that one person that will complete you so fully, you'll wonder how you ever lived without them.

"Even if you Imprinted on a pretty boy zombie," Quil chuckled at Jacob's growl. "I know that whatever will come of it, it'll be good for you. And what's good for the Alpha..."

"...is good for the pack." Jacob finished the old adage with a smile. "Thanks Quil."

"Don't mention it." Quil said. Then he ventured slyly, "so...what kind of bond is it, eh? Can the leeches even you know...do it?"

Jacob snickered and slung an arm over his friend. "Let's just say, when the bond is complete, you'll know what it sounds like when a vampire _howls_."

* * *

**A couple of questions are answered in this chapter, I had so much more, but it really fit better with the next chapter. So be ready for the colossal (at least to me) chappie that's coming. Aaaaalso! Can you guys recommend me some good Jakeward smut fics? (I prefer my Jake on top)**

**Smut me up?...please? ;)**


End file.
